Nakama
by quintupledots915
Summary: She used to watch them fight all the time. Why would this be any different? Oh, yeah. One is a traitor and the other wants to murder him. They are going at each other with the intent to kill.


This is a quick one shot that I suddenly felt like doing. If you feel like it, you can listen to the song _Nakama_by Yasuharu Takanashi. It's completely instrumental.

* * *

The wind sliced through hundreds of trees. There was no sound for a few moments. Then, two shinobi jumped into the clearing. Someone had been chasing them. The newbie jumped out right behind them.

"Looks like you decided to stop running." The third man said. All three of them had grown so much. "Let's end this for good, Naruto, Sakura."

The two said ninja tensed at the acid that came with their names. It was the final battle. Would they finally bring their long lost friend home?

"You're coming with us whether you want to or not, Sasuke. I'll break your legs so you can't run, and then I'll break your arms so there's no jutsus." Naruto said darkly. Sakura felt a menacing aura protruding from Naruto. Her legs began to shake just being near him.

"Sakura, I'll handle bringing the traitor back. You wait for the others." Sasuke began to laugh.

"You called for back-up? I guess you are weak, then. You shouldn't have to call those weaklings to he-" He was cut off as Naruto threw his whole body at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he slide to the side. "That was pathetic."

"Oh, really?" Said a voice from behind him. A kage bunshin of Naruto stood directly behind Sasuke with a kunai at his throat. Sasuke smirked, which caused Naruto to understand. Sasuke disappeared with water splattering on the ground.

"A water clone, huh?" Suddenly the bunshin dispersed with a sword in it's place. Sasuke smirked and waited for the true Naruto to come out and play.

The tree next to Sasuke shifted. Naruto flew out with a bigger rasengan than he used before.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Sasuke did a few back-flips and prepared with his jutsu. "Chidori!" Naruto had to laugh at that. Was that the best the traitor could come up with?

Naruto held no mercy for Sasuke anymore. He had raided the village and killed hundreds of innocent people. He almost killed Tsunade with a forbidden jutsu. Naruto was only not killing him because of his promise.

Then, the Chidori changed. Instead of it's normal bright, energetic blue, it grew larger and a almost black color.

"How's this for a change? I like it better than what I had before." Naruto felt the dark aura pulsing from it. He prepared himself to charge.

"Let's end this!" He yelled and took of towards Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and began running too.

Just behind the bushes, the back-ups stood, watching in awe. Sakura was being held back by Ino. She wanted them to stop the pointless fighting. It was only going to get them killed.

The two ran faster with every second. Then, they hit each other.

Both of their arms slid right past the oncoming jutsu. They hit each other square in the chest. Everyone heard the gut-wrenching scream from Sakura as the two stared at each other. Seconds passed. Then, they fell.

"NARUTO!" Ino let Sakura go, knowing it must have killed her to see both her team mates fall in one blow.

Sakura sped over the clumps of grass to her team mate. There were so many emotions flowing through her that she felt as though she were about to die herself. But, Naruto wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

She rolled him over, tears cascading down her face. "Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!" She began using her medical ninjutsu, but it had no affect. That only made her cry harder.

Naruto's hand found its way to her cheek. She opened her swollen eyes to see those blue orbs she had come to love and adore.

"S-Sakura-c-chan. Don't waste your tears (cough) on me." Blood flowed down his face, clashing with his hair. Sakura grabbed onto his hand and held on, remembering the moment with all of her strength.

Slowly, she felt his heart die out. She could hear the hacks coming from his chest. Blood flowed from his wound with no end. She soon realized the other ninja were gathered around their dieing friend. No one went to Sasuke, knowing that he had killed Naruto.

"Naruto, I love you." Sakura whispered in his ear. She closed her eyes. He smiled. She felt his chest rise and fall. Then, it was still.

Her eyes flashed open. She looked franticly all over his body, praying for one more breath. She needed him. There was something she forgot to say. Her eyes grew bigger and more tears came out. "No, Naruto! There's still one more thing I need to tell you! PLEASE!"

Someone came behind her and put their hand on her shoulder. She looked up, eyes even more puffy than before, and saw Shikamaru.

"He's gone." She noticed the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Even Shikamaru would cry over Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion taking hold of her.

_"Thank you, Naruto."_

Sorry if it's at all confusing. Oh, and sorry to any Sasuke fans out there. I made him a pretty big douche since I don't like him myself. If you see anything I can improve on, please tell me. I can handle it.

* * *


End file.
